Con una Pequeña Ayuda de mis Amigos
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Para cumplir ciertos sueños, Naruto sabe que puede contar con la inestimable ayuda de sus amigos. One Shot. NaruHina.


**With a little help from my friends**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Y bien, cuales son sus pretensiones joven?

Esa debía ser una pregunta directa, no una abierta. Según el diccionario de "Como interpretar los gestos de Hiashi Hyuuga", autoría de Sakura-chan, quien vez alguna tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo como uno de sus pacientes, a una pregunta directa debía seguirle una respuesta directa.

Pero, mierda, no sería tan difícil si el viejo no tuviese un rostro que le ganaba en dureza y parquedad al _teme_ que había adoptado como hermano. Debía ser por la cantidad de arrugas que le marcaban la frente.

- Yo… -empezó a decir, y se frotó la yema de los dedos sintiéndolas húmedas de sudor, en bien resumidas palabras de Sai estaba _"cagado en las patas"_. Detrás del viejo hombre pudo vislumbrar como dos ópalos cristalinos lo observaban con intranquilidad. La ilusión le daba ese brillo cándido a sus ojos, y aquello le produjo tal repiqueteo en su corazón que todo en él se infundió de una repentina valentía.

- Yo deseo casarme con su hija, Hiashi-sama.

"_Por todo el ramen del mundo Naruto, nunca, debes dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca"_ la voz aleccionadora de Sakura-chan hizo eco en su cabeza, y la acató tanto como cuando a los diecisiete años ella le advirtió que, o dejaba de espiarla en los baños públicos, o terminaría con una transplante de testículos de la paliza que le iba a dar.

El alma hiperquinética de Naruto se aferró a su mínima cuota de tranquilidad, y mandó a callar su boca, esperando que la cabeza de familia hablase.

- ¿Y por que supones que debería aceptarte?

"_Dobe, no le vayas con cursilerías" _había añadido su alma gemela, a lo que la kunoichi que lo había amenazado con dejarlo sin descendencia, agregó: _"Sasuke tiene razón, a las grandes familias de Konoha…, ", el_ título lo había escupido como si de un pelo en la lengua se tratase,_ "…que les hables de amor les produce urticaria." _No había que ser demasiado avispado para advertir que ese desliz sutil de ironía no iba dirigido a su persona justamente. Pero no era el mejor momento para intervenir en problemas amorosos ajenos, teniendo los suyos propios. Ya existiría tiempo para eso.

- ¿Y bien? –la voz severa de su futuro suegro lo presionaba - ¿Qué respondes?

"_¡Entonces que le digo!"_, pocas veces en su vida había tenido tal nivel de consternación, por lo que no entendió cuando los tres pares de ojos se miraron con extrañeza, como si él les hubiese preguntado alguna obviedad.

"_Naruto…"_, era tranquilizador saber que las sabias palabras de Kakashi-sensei aún seguían allí, dándole el justo encauce a sus problemas, _"¿Cuál es ese sueño del que vienes hablando desde que has dejado los pañales?"_

- Porque algún día me convertiré en Hokage. –alegó, con voz clara, precisa, segura, y hasta podría decir, casi desafiante.

Cuando su interlocutor respondió con una mueca de clara burla, Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo en un estado de confianza y serenidad. La sonrisa con la que adornó su rostro tranquilizó el corazón angustiado de su amante, que silenciosa y atenta los observaba desde atrás.

- Me convertiré en Hokage, haré de Konoha una aldea fuerte y justa, y cumpliré la promesa que alguna vez le hice a su sobrino. –se mantuvo, sabiendo que de la perseverancia nacería el triunfo. - Y todo lo haré junto a _Hinata-sama._

Para Hiashi Hyuuga, la honradez, la lealtad y la valentía eran los valores inviolables que permitían la trascendencia en el tiempo de su ancestral familia. Pero a sus cincuenta y cuatro años había visto muchas veces como la resignación a lo que llamaban "destino" arruinaba el espíritu de fuego de muchos jóvenes prometedores, incluyendo a su talentoso sobrino. El muchacho que se le plantaba frente suyo le trasmitía aquello de los que muchas veces el mismo se había visto privado.

Fe.

- Falta solo un mes para que ocurra la primera nevada del año; administren bien los tiempos y llegarán a organizar la ceremonia. –dictaminó, y oyó como de la voz de su hija nacía un pequeño quejido, mezcla de alivio y felicidad. Mas, parecía que su primogénita era la única que había captado el mensaje, ya que el joven shinobi lo miraba desconcertado como quien pide una brújula en altamar. Recordó las madrugadas en que los dolores infernales de hígado fueron anulados por la joven Haruno, esa prometedora ninja médico que en su afán de distraerlo, le conversó sobre cierto buen amigo de perezosas neuronas y una asociación lógica igual a cero.

_Que alguien haga el favor de explicarme que vio mi hija en este tipo,_ pensó.

– Muchacho, te estoy diciendo que tienen mi aprobación.

"_Y si te dice que sí, por favor, no corras a abrazar a Hinata como si de tu osito Tedy se tratase." _fue el último consejo.

* * *

El contorno de una figura femenina cruzando el corredor se recortó en las puertas de arroz, y ambos hombres se levantaron como impulsados por resortes, cruzando miradas inquietas cuando ella llegó con la vista hacia el suelo, tomándose la frente, y negando sistemáticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿No aceptó…? –preguntaron ambos shinobis a la vez, suponiendo que el porte de la chica traía los resultados de su espionaje.

Ella levantó sus ojos verdes del tatami.

- ¡Que va! –dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos. Entre los dedos se le filtraba una abochornada sonrisa. – ¿Pero alguien le aclaró que eso incluía no abrazar a su padre…?

* * *


End file.
